Say Something
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: –¿Se le ofrece algo? –Vengo a buscar a mi chica, Juvia Loxar / – ¡Di algo Stripper, Juvia se aleja de ti! [Mini-Fic] [Los capítulos los subiré cada miércoles]
1. Chapter 1

**Say Something | Capítulo 1**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

Los árboles rebosaban de verde, las calles eran alegres y la celebración aún continuaba porque Fairy Tail había ganado los grandes juegos mágicos. No sólo el gremio se encontraba alegre, sino también toda la ciudad.

Gray caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia, dejándose mecer por la buena energía que transmitía la ciudad. ¿Qué podía decir? Gracias al consejo de su compañera pudo sonreír y celebrar como se debía, entendió rápidamente que Ultear le había dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir, tal como su madre antes que ella. Y no la desaprovecharía, viviría por ambas, e incluso quizás dejaría de tenerle miedo a formar lazos fuertes, después de todo, ya los tenía.

– ¡Mira es Juvia Loxar!– Gray volteó esperando encontrarse con su compañera, pero lo único que vio fue a un par de chicos ojeando la "Sorcerer Magazine". – ¡Ella estuvo muy linda en los juegos mágicos!

–Sí, aunque rara vez la veo posando en la revista, ella en verdad es muy sexy– aquel comentario alertó a Gray, quién se encontró teniendo un tick en su ceja derecha. _Malditos pervertidos._ Por un segundo quiso destrozarles la paz diciéndoles que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero ignoró el impulso.

– ¡Gray-sama! – la voz de Juvia lo despertó de su trance y lo hizo volver a la realidad, literalmente de golpe, ya que lo había abrazado fuertemente de improvisto. – ¡Juvia está feliz de encontrarlo! – recordó al par de chicos que estaban a un par de metros de ellos y por eso decidió dejarse abrazar, mientras conteniendo una sonrisa miraba por sobre el hombro de Juvia los rostros de ambos chicos al ver a la maga abrazándolo. – ¡AH! ¡Gray-sama no está apartando a Juvia! – se vio tentado a reírse pero mantuvo su postura, esta vez separándose sin ser brusco.

– ¿Para qué me buscabas Juvia? – ella parpadeó a la par que un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

–Uhm… Juvia sólo quería verlo…– Gray negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras retomó su camino al gremio. – ¡Espere Gray-sama! ¡No deje a Juvia atrás! – y así la tranquilidad de Gray se vio perturbada, pero… no era tan malo. Antes de alejarse más echó una mirada por sobre su hombro para ver por última vez los rostros decepcionados de los pervertidos.

 **-*/*/*/*-**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre que nadie conocía y que inmediatamente captó la atención de los miembros.

– Hola– Mirajane se alejó de la barra para saludar cordialmente con una sonrisa– ¿Se le ofrece algo? –el hombre la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con superioridad.

–Más bien vengo a buscar algo– dos segundos después meditó lo que dijo y se corrigió. –Mejor dicho a alguien

– ¿Ah sí? –la chica lo miró confundida, el hombre presentaba un porte seguro y egocéntrico. No parecía alguien de confianza ¿pero quién era ella para juzgar de buenas a primeras? – ¿Y… a quién busca? Quizás pueda ayudarlo

–A mi chica, Juvia Loxar–Mirajane parpadeó varias veces procesando la información. ¿Qué demonios había dicho?

* * *

 **Bueno, como sé que estoy escribiendo Una Niñera para Gray, todavía no quería aventurarme en otra historia jaja pero no pude evitarlo. Me dieron ganas de escribir está pequeña historia que andará teniendo cuatro o cinco capítulos máximo y cada capítulo va a ser un Drabble. Eso es todo, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Say Something | Capítulo 2**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

Juvia amaba todo de Gray. Su pelo negro, sus ojos hipnotizantes, su actitud protectora para con el gremio, su voluntad, sus músculos, como lograba llegar al corazón de todos y su manía de sacarse la ropa entre otras cosas. Juvia siempre amaría a Gray y eso no cambiaría.

– ¡Gray-sama! – Siguió corriendo hasta que al fin lo alcanzó, ella se había quedado entretenida viendo una vidriera, pero por fortuna ya habían llegado a la puerta del gremio.

–Dime Juvia ¿te gustaría ir a una misión? – la reacción de ella fue tal como Gray predijo. Juvia era predecible. Ojos iluminados, mirada alegre, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus manos juntas debajo de su mentón.

– ¡Gray-sama! Juvia está… – sin previo aviso la mirada de Juvia se tornó vacía, casi triste, pero al segundo se recompuso, sólo que su mirada alegre no volvió y eso alertó a Gray. La vista de Juvia había quedado tildada en un punto dentro del gremio, por ende Gray sin aguantar la curiosidad la siguió, encontrándose con un hombre de pelo morado que estaba hablando con Mirajane.

Al parecer todos en el gremio habían notado la llegada de Gray y Juvia, lo que llevó a Mira junto con el hombre a dirigir su atención a lo que todo el gremio observaba.

– ¡Juvia! – una sonrisa enorme se extendió en el rostro del desconocido, para después correr hacia la maga de agua, quien no dejaba de mirarlo, sin creerlo real. Gray se preguntaba quién era y como conocía a Juvia.

–B-Bora-san…– pronunció sin su característico tono.

– ¿Dijiste Bora? – Juvia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Gajeel a su lado. –Mujer ¿acaso él es…?– ella lo interrumpió poniendo una mano frente a su rostro, causando cierta en el Dragon Slayer.

–Bora-san… ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Juvia no guardaba ni una pisca de rencor en su interior, que su relación no haya funcionado no era razón para odiarlo.

–Me demoré mucho en encontrarte– ¿La había estado buscando? Extraño, después de todo, él le había cortado– Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Podríamos ir a un café de la ciudad? – Juvia miró inconscientemente a Gray, él le había pedido ir a una misión.

–Juvia no puede Bora-san, ella ya tiene un compromiso con…– Gray la interrumpió.

–Ve si quieres, yo te esperaré –aquellas palabras alegraron a Juvia, quien volvió a su anterior expresión alegre, causando alivio en Gray y cierta molestia en Bora. Gajeel observaba divertido la situación.

– ¡Claro Gray-sama! – Luego dirigió su atención a Bora entregándole una sonrisa amistosa. –Te sigo, Bora-san– él hombre asintió y caminó fuera del gremio seguido por la maga de agua. Por alguna extraña razón sintió como si miles de cuchillas se clavaran en su espalda, pero al voltear sólo vio a los integrantes de Fairy Tail observándolo con una sonrisa mecánica. A excepción de cierto par de pelinegros, quienes no se molestaron en cambiar su ceño fruncido. Juvia había encontrado una familia.

 _Las hadas se cuidan las unas a las otras._

* * *

 **500 palabras justas x3**

 **Muchas gracias a "ammipime" y a "CardCaptorUchiha" por sus reviews :) y a todos los que dejaron Fav y Follows, o a los que simplemente leyeron.**

 **¡Los quiero!**

 **¡Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Say Something | Capítulo 3**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3:_**

—Bora… —la maga de agua miró a su ex novio y le sonrió. —Juvia no puede volver contigo —Bora sonrió con la mirada hacia un costado, se acomodó en su silla y llamó a la mesera.

—Debí preverlo, querida Juvia —él había sido un idiota con ella y quizás lo seguía siendo, porque muy dentro de él sólo quería a Juvia devuelta porque alguien más la tenía. Bora se lo había imaginado, pero al verla formar un Unison Raid con su atractivo compañero de gremio, algo se removió dentro suyo.

Gran cantidad de hombres deseaban a la maga de agua, y todos envidiaban a Gray por tenerla cerca, sin embargo, él había sido su primer novio, no Gray. Por esas razones, quería devuelta lo que había sido suyo y por idiota dejó. Juvia se había vuelto aún más hermosa y animada, había vuelto a la vida, y no había sido por él.

—Fullbuster tiene mucha suerte —Sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer es dejarla en paz y así ella continuaría avanzando. Bora debía aceptar, al fin, que él sólo formaba parte de un pasado oscuro y tormentoso. —Mucha suerte con él, Juvia —le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un abrazo de despedida, el cual Juvia correspondió. Ahora sí, su relación había quedado en buenos términos, y eso le agradaba.

 _ **-*/*/*/*-**_

Gray bufó por quinta vez en el mismo minuto, Gajeel le había contado "amablemente" lo sucedido entre Juvia y Bora.

 _—Juvia no terminó con él, cubo de hielo, Bora terminó con ella, dejándola sola con su problema de la lluvia_ —A Gray le hervía la sangre al recordar aquellas palabras.

No había posibilidad de que Juvia volviera con Bora ¿o sí? Después de todo ella no había terminado la relación. Pero al fin y al cabo, Juvia lo amaba sólo a él, a Gray Fullbuster, y a nadie más, ella no tiraría su amor por él tan fácilmente, Bora era su ex y punto.

¿Pero entonces por qué se sentía tan inseguro? Tan inseguro que se dirigía a espiarlos.

—Muchas gracias, Bora-san —al escuchar la voz de Juvia se escondió tras un arbusto, justo a tiempo para ver a Bora inclinado sobre ella, quién se encontraba sentada en la silla del café. ¿Acaso se estaban…? Imposible.

Pero sus ojos no mentían, a varios metros de él, Juvia y Bora parecían estarse besando. ¿Por qué otra razón él se inclinaría así?

— _Pero que idiota_ —Gray se levantó molesto y herido. Había sido un imbécil al pensar que Juvia esperaría tanto por una respuesta, ella ya no lo necesitaba.

Al llegar al gremio tomó la misión y salió del mismo sin esperarla, Mirajane intentó replicar pero él la ignoró. Juvia estaría demasiado ocupada para acompañarlo a una misión.

El juego terminó y Gray perdió, aunque era lo mejor, él sólo la hacía sufrir. Era mejor que esté con Bora.

 _Si… aquello era lo mejor_

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada, estuve con exámenes integradores :(**

 **Agradezco a Nanami Hanzo por el review y a todos los que leen la historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Say Something | Capítulo 4**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4:_**

Juvia apoyó sus manos en las rodillas a la par que respiraba agitada y tiraba la cabeza hacia abajo. Había corrido sin parar hacia el gremio y se había quedado sin aire, pero todo valía la pena, así no haría esperar más a Gray.

Sonrió.

Ambos irían a una misión, juntos y solos. No cabía dentro de ella tanta alegría. Al fin podría pasar más tiempo con él. Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el gremio pero no logró dar con él, aunque para su suerte justo Mirajane iba pasando con una bandeja de refrescos.

— ¡Mira-san! ¿Sabe dónde está Gray-sama? —Juvia la interceptó y Mira le intentó brindar una sonrisa, pero no pudo, debía decirle lo sucedido e inevitablemente Juvia se pondría triste.

—Verás Juvia… Gray… —era difícil romperle las ilusiones, y más si conllevaría romper esa hermosa sonrisa. Gray era tan idiota, se había ido sin siquiera explicarle porque no esperaría a la maga de agua. —Él ya se fue —Juvia cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gray-sama esperará a Juvia en la estación! Ella debe apurar…—Mira la interrumpió y sintió como si le clavaran un puñal. Mierda que dolía hacer lo correcto.

—No, Juvia… él ya se fue a la misión… lo siento, intenté preguntarle por qué no te esperaría pero simplemente me ignoró —la sonrisa de Juvia se volvió falsa y dolida, aunque ella intentará mostrar que no le afectaba no podía engañar a Mirajane.

—Oh… Juvia entiende… no hay problema, seguro se le hacía tarde a Gray-sama… Juvia... debió volver antes —aquello era como ver un hermoso cristal partirse en miles de pedazos. No sólo se rompió una ilusión, sino también un corazón. —Sí, fue culpa de Juvia… ahora ella debe ir a Fairy Hills a descansar… ¡Nos vemos Mira-san! —corrió fuera del gremio sin dar tiempo a nada, ignorando que Gajeel había presenciado toda la escena.

Su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse debido al nudo en su garganta. Dolía, dolía mucho que Gray la haya dejado así sin más, pero quizás era verdad, había sido su culpa por no correr más rápido o por aceptar la invitación de Bora... pero Gray dijo que la esperaría.

Las nubes se cerraron en el cielo y pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer cada vez en mayor cantidad. Cerca del lago había una chica abrazada a sus piernas, su rostro estaba escondido y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus brazos.

La lluvia cayó más fuerte y Juvia se escondió en ella, al parecer era lo que mejor sabía hacer, arruinar un perfecto día soleado. Ella no podía ser querida, y se sentía tan idiota, siempre expresando cariño, actuando como una niña. Molestando a todos, especialmente a Gray.

¿Sola estaría mejor?

 _Juvia siempre será la estúpida mujer de la lluvia, nunca debió intentar cambiar._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews y disculpen no haber actualizado ayer, es que hoy tenia mi último examen (integradora de física) ¡Pero me fue re bien! Tengo un hermoso 10 :3**

 **Así ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy con las re pilas.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia y...**

 **¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Say Something | Capítulo 5**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5:_**

Juvia se continuó abrazando, Gray tendría una razón, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas ¿cierto? Pero aunque se lo repitiera mil veces, la opresión que sentía en su pecho seguía allí, intacta.

 _Juvia quiere un abrazo_

Juvia estaba completamente mojada, y aun así la lluvia no cesaba, la joven estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y en sus lágrimas que no escuchó que alguien se había parado detrás de ella.

—Mira nada más ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —la maga de agua volteó y mordió su labio inferior, intentando contener más lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de él, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. —O-Oye mujer, no es para tanto —Juvia hipó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

—J-Juvia se siente patética Gajeel-kun —Gajeel la separó y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. — ¡Gajeel-kun! —él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, Juvia ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestros días en Phantom? —ella agachó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, buscando calor, tal como un cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia. —Aquello era patético, caminar por la vida sin un propósito y sin cariño, yendo cada uno por su cuenta —Juvia no contestó. —Levanta la mirada al cielo —No quería, sabía que encontraría un cielo nublado, donde las gotas de lluvia le entrarían en los ojos y se derrumbaría aún más. —Hazlo Juvia —pero la confianza que tenía en su compañero era aún mayor, y lo obedeció.

Levantó la mirada se encontró con un cielo nublado, un cielo que se fue despejando poco a poco, alegrando a Juvia.

—I-Imposible —Gajeel le dio revolvió el pelo y sonrió.

—Cuando te paras derecho y miras hacia arriba, lo imposible es sentirse decaído —Juvia le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida. —No intentes traer a la mujer de la lluvia de vuelta, ella no existe y nunca lo hizo, sólo te faltaba mirar hacia arriba, y ahora que lo has hecho no te permitiré volver a agachar la cabeza —Gajeel había cambiado mucho, y eso todos lo tenían presente, ya no era aquel oscuro joven que disfrutaba de torturar y ver sufrir a otros. Ahora peleaba, pero para proteger, no para causar dolor.

—Gajeel-kun… gracias —susurró y lo volvió a abrazar con una sonrisa ¿Cómo podía sentirse mal teniendo compañeros como los de Fairy Tail? Teniendo a Gajeel, especialmente.

—Ahora volvamos al gremio, y no vuelvas a llorar por un hombre, estoy seguro que el stripper tiene una explicación —Gajeel alzó una sonrisa burlona y le revolvió el pelo nuevamente. —Y si no quiere decirlo, pues ni modo, se la sacaré a golpes, ge-hee —Juvia golpeó su brazo y le sonrió desafiante.

— ¡Juvia no permitirá que Gajeel-kun lastime a Gray-sama! —Gajeel se alegró de volver a ver a la Juvia alegre, definitivamente no permitiría que ella volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

—Tu no cambias mujer, eres una cabeza dura —Juvia hizo un mohín y se echó a correr.

— ¡Una carrera al gremio Gajeel-kun!

 _Sí, definitivamente se alegraba de tenerla de vuelta._

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo por actualizar dos días tarde ¿Pueden creer que me olvidé en que día estábamos?**

 **Dios, no tengo remedio jaja**

 **¡Gracias por leer y besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Say Something | Capítulo 6**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6:_**

Gray bajó del tren y suspiró. La misión había durado tres días, tres días que le sirvieron para pensar.

Una vez que su mente se enfrió y pudo pensar con claridad se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Nunca debió dejar a Juvia así sin más, había sido inmaduro de su parte el dejarse llevar por los celos.

Pero Juvia había besado a Bora y eso aún le seguía molestando.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí —Gray volteó y se encontró con el causante de su problema, Bora. —Oye… ¿y Juvia? —el mago de hielo levantó una ceja y continuó caminando, no le apetecía hablar con él, y menos le gustaba que le tomaran el pelo. — ¡Hey! —Gray, molesto, volteó y lo encaró.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya tienes a Juvia ¿no es así? No me estorbes más —Una vez más se dejó llevar por la ira y terminaron hablando sus celos. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole?

Lo extraño de la situación era que Bora no le había respondido, simplemente estaba concentrado mirando algo detrás de él. Por inercia volteó.

Ese día estaba por empeorar.

— ¿A qué… se refiere con eso… Gray-sama? —Juvia había ido a recibirlo, esperando para preguntarle por qué la había dejado tres días atrás. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó a Gray pronunciando aquellas palabras.

—La verdad —murmuró y la miró fijamente. En un segundo la mirada de Juvia cambió, no a tristeza, sino a decepción.

—Entonces por eso Gray-sama dejó a Juvia el otro día, él en realidad no confía… no confía en Juvia —Gray apretó los puños. ¿Qué no confiaba? ¡Confiaba en ella! He ahí el problema, ella le dijo que le juraba amor eterno, y no fue así.

—Los vi besarse Juvia —la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Juvia nunca besó a Bora! ¡Juvia y Bora sólo se abrazaron! ¡Nada más! —Le creía, pero él no podía haberse equivocado en semejante estupidez ¿O sí? —J-Juvia quiere preguntarle algo a Gray-sama —él asintió, dándole pie a la pregunta. — ¿Gray-sama quiere que Juvia deje de molestarlo?

Silencio. Eso era todo.

Él no quería que ella se fuera, ella quería escucharlo de su boca, pero él… simplemente se había quedado mudo, las palabras no salían, a pesar de que las gritara internamente.

Ella soltó una lágrima y sonrió, no se estaba rindiendo, estaba aceptando que él no la quería, y ella debía dejar de insistir. Sólo sería una molestia, era mejor sólo ser compañeros.

Y así se fue abrazándose a sí misma y conteniendo el llanto. Él no la siguió, no porque no quería, sino porque lo sabía, la había arruinado y debía dejarla ir, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, ella merecía ser feliz.

Bora, quien había observado todo, suspiró y negó.

—Eres un idiota, tal como yo —Gray lo sabía, pero Juvia debía avanzar, sin él…

 _…Porque él era un idiota sin remedio._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ahora si actualicé el día debido :) ¡Ya estamos cerca del final!**

 **Voy a responder una duda que me vienen diciendo con respecto a los capítulos.**

 **¿Por qué son cortos? Porque la historia se relata en Drabbles, capítulos de no más de 500 palabras.**

 **¿La razón? Me pareció divertido ir contando el fic en pequeños escritos y además estoy escribiendo "Una niñera para Gray", la cual me lleva más tiempo.**

 **¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Say Something | Capítulo 7**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7:_**

¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿A perderla? Eso ya había sucedido.

Juvia se había alejado de Gray, tal y como lo había dicho; seguían siendo amigos, después de todo ella le hablaba como otro compañero más. Pero aquella extraña relación que tenían y que todo el gremio conocía, se había extinguido de la noche a la mañana.

Natsu llegó corriendo y se paró frente al mago de hielo del gremio con el puño encendido. Sus intenciones eran claras.

— ¡Oye stripper! ¡Vamos a pelear! —Gray, quien se encontraba recostado en la silla, con la mirada tranquila, dirigió su atención a él.

—Ahora no —y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, giró su mirada, pasándola disimuladamente por el sector en donde Gajeel y Juvia hablaban; más la segunda, que prácticamente se contestaba sola.

Natsu podía ser infantil y distraído, pero no era idiota, había notado el cambio de actitud de Juvia para con Gray, y también había notado que este estaba aún más frío de lo normal.

Gray, indiferente a todo, se levantó y se acercó al tablón de misiones, dónde tomó una para luego mostrársela a Mirajane; pero antes de poder irse Natsu se acercó a ambos y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Gray.

—Yo voy con él, Mira —ella sonrió y anotó algo. Dando por confirmado que la misión se cumpliría en equipo.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido venir, cabeza de flama —Natsu le arrebató el papel de la misión y salió del gremio, seguido por Gray. —Natsu ¿me estás escuchando? —el dragon slayer se volteó y lo encaró.

—Es que no me lo pediste, hielito —Gray rodó los ojos y se masajeó la cien.

—Escucha… —pero antes de poder continuar, Natsu lo interrumpió quemando el papel de la misión. — ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

—Yo sé llegar a ese lugar, ahora tendrás que llevarme —Gray estuvo a punto de congelarlo en su sitio, pero desistió de la idea. — ¿Qué sucede con Juvia? —Gray frunció el ceño, comprendiendo todo.

— ¿Así que estas aquí por eso? ¿Te mandó Erza? —Natsu negó y lo miró fijamente, obligándolo con la mirada a contestar. —No sucedió nada

—No me vengas con eso, Juvia estaba todo el tiempo detrás de ti, ahora con suerte y te mira —aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron, pero decidió ignorarlo. — ¿Qué le hiciste? —la pregunta lo hizo enfurecer ¿Acaso él tenía que hacerle algo? Bien, si lo había hecho, pero de todas formas Juvia podía tomar las decisiones que ella quisiera.

—Juvia decidió no "molestarme" más, eso es todo —Natsu levantó una ceja para luego fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Y la dejaste hacer eso así como así? —Gray parpadeó y desvió la mirada.

—Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no voy a forzarla a nada —Natsu tensó la mandíbula y lo tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Abre los ojos y deja de ser tan idiota, Gray! ¿La dejarás así como así? ¿Acaso me dirás que Juvia no te importa ni un poco? —Gray no contestó, simplemente lo miró inexpresivo. — ¡Di algo stripper, Juvia se aleja de ti! No puedo creer que estés como si nada, ese no es el Gray que yo conozco, el que se preocupa por sus compañeros —Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca Natsu se había puesto tan serio fuera de una batalla. —Contéstame como hombre, no como un niño ¿Quieres o no quieres a Juvia?

—La quiero —Natsu sonrió y lo soltó ante su respuesta segura y madura. Al fin Gray estaba tomando a Juvia en serio como se lo merecía.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Estúpido cerebro congelado —Gray sonrió y se dio la vuelta, para ir, esta vez, en busca de Juvia.

—Cuando vuelva pagarás por los insultos, cerebro quemado —Natsu sonrió aún más, definitivamente ese era el Gray que conocía.

 _Era hora de hacer las cosas bien._

* * *

 **Este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo, ya que en vez de ser 500 palabras terminaron siendo 630 xD Pero no me parecía cortarlo, me gustó como quedó así.**

 **También** **me disculpo por el retraso, pero como expliqué en el otro fic, estuve teniendo problemas serios, pero por suerte ya todo está mejor. Gracias por aguantar y seguir la historia :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Say Something | Capítulo 8 | Final**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para puro entretenimiento"**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8:_**

Gray entró al gremio abriendo las puertas de golpe e ignorando todas las miradas inquisitivas que le habían dirigido sus compañeros.

Seguro avanzó hasta el fondo, para encontrarse con que en la última mesa sólo se encontraban Gajeel y Lily.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? —su voz sonó firme y más grave de lo normal.

Gajeel levantó su dura mirada hacia él.

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —apoyó un brazo en la mesa, para luego voltear un poco su cuerpo hacia él.

Gray sabía que debía darle una respuesta segura y madura. De lo contario perdería toda oportunidad de que el metalero le dijera algo.

—Necesito hablar con ella Gajeel, dime donde está —se mantuvo derecho y serio. Cualquier expresión errónea y el dragon slayer podría tomarlo a mal.

—Espero que no sea para volver a hacerla llorar —había ligero rencor en la voz de él, y no lo culpaba, Juvia probablemente había sido su primera amiga, y una de las primeras en preocuparse por él.

—Sólo quiero disculparme —relajó su semblante y lo observó arrepentido. No tenía intención de volver a dañar a la maga de agua.

Se sorprendió cuando la sonrisa de Gajeel alzó en su rostro, a la par que pronunciaba su característica risa.

—Ya era hora, nudista —se reclinó sobre el respaldar del banco y se cruzó los brazos. —Sin ti Juvia se dedicó a buscarme las veinticuatro horas del día, que bueno que hayas desistido de tu descanso porque ya no podía soportar otro «extraño a Gray-sama» —le sonrió, alentándolo muy a su manera. —Se fue a Fairy Hills, alcánzala idiota

Gray le devolvió la sonrisa para luego darse la vuelta y echarse a correr. Esta vez correría tras ella las veces que fueran necesarias.

 **-*/*/*/*-**

Juvia caminaba apaciblemente por las calles de la ciudad. Aquel último tiempo se había sentido increíblemente diferente. No se sentía ella misma, incluso tenía mucho más tiempo libre que antes, y no sabía en que aprovecharlo. Tampoco tenía ganas de vivir de misión en misión.

Se detuvo a una cuadra de Fairy Hills y se mantuvo ahí. Aún no quería llegar, su cuarto se encontraba repleto de cosas de Gray que no se atrevía a sacar, pero que al final el verlas terminaba por herirla.

Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa se dejó llevar por su imaginación. Una en donde Gray corría a buscarla y le profesaba amor eterno.

— ¡Juvia! —una voz que ella podría jurar que era la de su amado Gray se escuchó detrás.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Tanto imaginar le estaba haciendo mal.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Oye! —alguien la tomó por el hombro y la volteó. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse de lleno con Gray.

—G-Gray-sama… —se quedó petrificada, y como pudo balbuceó una pregunta. — ¿Qué… hace aquí?

Gray la miró, con esa misma mirada seria que acostumbraba tener, pero que a la vez reconfortaba.

—Lo siento —él lo soltó tan de repente que ella no pudo reaccionar. Sin demorarse más la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. —No puedo darte una respuesta… aún —la mirada de él se ablandó y la miró con cierta pena. —Pero soy egoísta, y si hay algo que sé es que… Juvia, no quiero que te alejes de mi —la soltó dándole su espacio y dio un paso atrás.

—Gray-sama… usted… —sus ojos se cristalizaron ligeramente y sonrió para luego lanzarse a sus brazos, tomándolo desprevenido. Debió haber previsto esa acción. —Juvia… esperaba que dijera eso, porque ella ama a Gray-sama y así será siempre —lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Gray apoyó su mano en la espalda de la chica y su frente en el hombro. Se sentía tan liberado y feliz por aquellas simples palabras.

—Gracias… por ser tan tenaz —sonrió y la apretó ligeramente.

—No agradezca… —susurró y se animó a dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

Sus pensamientos se entremezclaron, coincidiendo en un mismo sentimiento.

 _Esto… se siente tan bien_

* * *

 **He aquí el final :) Intenté no hacerle demasiado Ooc a ninguno, si quedó algo medio molesto por ahí me disculpo.**

 **Ufff... soy una irresponsable. Si bien tenía una especie de bloqueo creativo que no me permitía plasmar mis ideas, tomo responsabilidad por no haber puesto más empeño en intentar hacer el final antes. De verdad me apena mucho haber tardado tanto, y sé que no es miércoles pero ya no quería que pasara un día más jaja**

 **¿Por qué no hay beso o esas cosas? Puede ser que parezca algo incompleto el final, pero no se olviden que esto está ubicado luego de los juegos mágicos, y me daba no sé que cambiar eso porque en ese entonces recién Gray, se puede decir, estaba aceptando los sentimientos de Juvia; y después de lo que pasó con los mini dragones no lo veía animándose a lanzarse a besarla. Al saber ya que pasa después, para mi se hacía raro que ellos se hubieran besado o algo, simplemente quise respetar un poco la linea de tiempo a pesar de que sea un simple fanfic. Diferente seria un head-canon de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos mientras vivieron juntos esos seis meses.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y soportar la espera jaja**

 **Quizás nos veamos en otro fanfic más adelante.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
